loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Melas
Sara Melas is a gossip columnist for a newspaper in Hitch. She is the Love Interest of Alex "Hitch" Hitchens. Her Story Sara Melas was a serious, take-no-prisoners, workaholic realist always looking for an opportunity to find something to find gossip about for the paper. Believing that boyfriends are a waste of time and they are only waiting for something better to come along. Her coworkers especially her boss, worry about her because she's always to her work and very little to her social life. She has a best friend named Casey Sedgewick who she cares for like a big sister. Upon waiting for Casey one night at their normal spot she ran into Alex Hitchens who was trying to get to know her only giving him little by little until he felt like he knew enough and decided to leave her to her time. While at work she gets a walkie talkie from a messenger in which happens to be Hitch receiving on the other side, asking her for a breakfast date with him. The date ended up bad with Sara being accidentally kicked it the head while jet biking to the Statue of Liberty island, and was shown a signature of her great grandfather which was bad considering that he was someone horrible. As bad as the date was, she told Casey about the date and was quite smitten that even though he failed, he did it with flair. While she was working on more gossip for a woman named Allegra Cole, she found out that she and her Ex-Acccountant Albert Brennaman was at the fashion party dancing, and found out that the tickets that Albert got was bought by Alex, once again she had went on a date with him in which it wasn't bad as the first but now Hitch was at the receiving end. While inside a food rave, Hitch ate something that made his face swell up for he was allergic to fish. While walking towards Sara's house she asked Hitch where Albert was taking Allegra, in which he only told them that they were headed to a basketball game. When they got there. They share a conversation about their families before heading off to sleep. The next morning they left off and went their separate ways but not before they shared a kiss or two, when Sara met with Casey, Casey was in a bad mood for she ended up being a one-timer, to a guy she recently met named Vance Munson, when she met with Vance, Vance only gave her a card. Upon using it in a setup it was to find out that it was one of Hitch's cards. The following day she plastered Hitch on the newspaper asking men who would read it that could he help them get with Allegra Cole for their own reasons. At a speed date with Casey, Hitch showed up and confronted her about what happened. When she told Hitch that Vance was her source of info of what she wrote in her article, Alex responded angrily of his real reasons why he was a date doctor, and also he knew about Vance being no good to women and refused to work with him, pointing out that it was because of jerks like Vance why he even had what he does. Days went by and Sara felt very bad for accusing Hitch what he really was due to what she gathered rather than asking him. One day she ran into him and apologized for hurting him in that way. Upon not being completely forgiven Sara was leaving with someone when Hitch had fixed the relationship between Albert and Allegra. Hitch was willing to kill himself by jumping on Sara's car while she was driving to truly show Sara that he loves her. Sara ends up kissing him and they both got back together come to find out. To clear what has happened It was an attempt to see how far Hitch would go for her and that the man she was with was actually her sister's husband. With their relationship rekindled they were invited to Albert and Allegra's wedding. And although she was happy with Hitch, she was more happier when Casey finally found someone who was right for her. They all ended up dancing all afternoon. Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest